Sol de Invierno
by EriV
Summary: Cuando llega la larga noche hasta el sol de invierno se apaga.
1. Prologo: Huida

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como los lugares son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.

Este Fic participa en el **Tercer Amigo Invisible** del foro** Alas Negras Palabras Negras.**

Con dedicatoria especial a **Mikah Valyria.**

Espero sea de tu agrado. :)

**Prologo: Huida**

La noche es oscura y fría en Bastión de Kar cuando Alys Karstark prepara sus cosas para huir, es sumamente silenciosa pues si llegara a despertar a alguien sería su fin. Lo primero que hace es tomar las tijeras que tiene ocultas en su pequeño baúl y cortar su cabello. Antes solía ser largo e ir en una trenza, ahora apenas le llega a la altura de los ojos, viéndose en el espejo casi puede ver a su hermano Edd y a su mente viene el recuerdo de cuando lo vio partir. Ve a una delgada chica insistiéndole a su padre, Lord Rikard Karstark, que lo mejor sería que uno de sus hermanos permaneciera en casa, que Eddard es aún muy pequeño para ir a una guerra, pero las ansias de gloria de sus tres hermanos fueron incluso más fuertes que su insistencia.

Guarda lo que antes fuera su larga cabellera en una bolsa de tela y la amarra a su cinturón, también toma de entre sus prendas el vestido de lana que utilizo apenas el día anterior y lo mete dentro de un morral. Posteriormente se dirige a la habitación que solía ser de su hermano, antes de que su cabeza hubiese sido arrancada del resto de su cuerpo por el Matarreyes, Jaime Lannister, toma un par de sus pantalones y su mejor abrigo. La habitación se siente fría y la inunda un sentimiento de soledad; rápidamente agita la cabeza y se sacude los recuerdos de su pasado, un pasado lleno de alegrías y una gran familia.

Una vez en la cocina sus pasos se vuelven más sigilosos, cualquier ruido no deseado podría despertar a las cocineras; toma alimentos con los cuales espera poder sobrevivir durante su viaje y además se asegura de llevar lo suficiente para los caballos. Eclipse es un gran semental de color negro, es bastante fuerte y seguramente se notara su ausencia quizás incluso antes que la de la misma Alys, en cambio nadie notara la falta de Silencio, una yegua blanca que la ayudara a esconderse entre la nieve; es por eso que decide llevarse a ambos.

Se dirige hacia el muro y espera no ser encontrada demasiado pronto, si corre con suerte nadie notara que es mujer y la dejaran ser parte de la Guardia de la Noche; si llega a ser descubierta solo espera que Jon Nieve, hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark y ahora Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, decida ayudarla a esconderse de su tío y evite el matrimonio con su primo Cregan. Con la llamada a sus banderizos por parte de Robb Stark la vida de Alys Karstark comenzó a ir en picada. Había crecido como la doncella de alta cuna que era; siguiendo con sus deberes, pero también disfrutando de la compañía de su padre y sus tres hermanos, con lo que estar rodeada de barones conlleva. Generalmente los veía entrenarse en el patio de armas, no sin dejar escapar un suspiro y desear acompañarles; raras eran las ocasiones en que se le permitía practicar con ellos y los ratos a escondidas con Edd. Por todo eso es que detesta ser mujer aunque si no fuera por eso seguramente estaría muerta o siendo prisionera de algún Lannister como su hermano Harrion y su tío la tendría bastante fácil al hacerse con los derechos de Bastion de Kar; solo haría falta enfurecerlos jurando fidelidad a Stannis Baratheon para que los leones les arranquen la cabeza como hiceran con Nedd Stark, como el Joven Lobo Robb Stark hizo con Rickard Karstark. Pero Alys es mujer y aunque los Lannister terminaran con la vida de su hermano mayor ella sería la heredera, los derechos de una hija antes que su tío. Por eso quieren obligarla a contraer matrimonio, por eso fue forzada a huir; por su vida y por Bastion de Kar porque en cuanto deje de serles útil su destino se convertirá en el mismo que ya tuvieron sus hermanos, en el mismo que las anteriores esposas de Cregan han tenido: La muerte.

La noche le da una muy ligera ventaja y gracias a la ligera nieve que cae, las huellas que deja a su paso son borradas, aun así es muy seguro que los perros puedan seguirle el rastro; es por eso que en cuanto llegue al Lago Largo tendrá que despedirse de Eclipse. Ata muy bien a él su vestido y la bosa que contiene su cabello para que cuando los perros busquen el rastro de Alys o del mismo Eclipse se dirijan al sur, a Invernalia, donde espera que llegue el caballo una vez que alcance el Camino Real. Mientras ella por el contrario viaja lo más alejada del camino posible, evita todas las aldeas y se esconde entre los árboles, rodeada de colinas y arroyos.

El viaje hacia el norte, desde luego no le resulta tan fácil como lo había planeado. Lo primero que comienza a notar es la falta de alimento pues lo poco que había tomado se e agoto más pronto de lo que hubiera esperado y a mantenerse alejada de las aldeas igual lo hace de la ayuda que pudiese obtener. El crudo invierno que se acerca, por su parte ya se ha encargado de las semillas o frutos que pudiera llegar a encontrar en el bosque, eso sin contar que no ha visto ningún animal además de Silencio desde que se separara de Eclipse en el Lago Largo. Ningún animal hasta ve aquel ciervo. Su pelaje dorado resplandece contra el blanco de la nieve. Alys intenta acercarse pero duda hipnotizada por la belleza de tan elegante animal; a pesar de la belleza que se muestra ante ella primero esta su supervivencia y en ese momento recuerda el puñal escondido en su bota pero cuando se prepara para arrojarlo es tarde y el animal ya se ha perdido entre los árboles.

Sin alimento y con un caballo débil y herido Alys Karstark pierde la conciencia apenas vislumbra la gran magnitud del muro, cien leguas que se extienden a lo largo y más de 300 varas de muro que con su inmensidad protege el reino de los hombres, todo blanco, todo hielo hasta donde alcanza la vista y para Alys de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro.


	2. El muro

**El Muro**

— Hey chico, despierta.

La voz de un hombre la despierta. Aturdida por la sacudida alcanza a distinguir a dos hombres de negro, hermanos de la guardia de la noche.

—Se ve muy mal. ¿Deberíamos llevarlo al castillo Negro? —. Pregunta uno.

Ante la mención de la fortaleza Alys reúne sus fuerzas para preguntar por Jon Nieve. Los exploradores se miran entre si y aceptan escoltarla. Lo logró, finalmente estará en el muro. Finalmente a salvo; con el pensamiento de victoria en la mente se permite descansar nuevamente.

Despierta al sentir una corriente de aire calar en sus huesos y con el grito de los cuervos.

—Nieve, nieve, nieve—. Se escucha por encima de ella.

Se encuentra en las cálidas estancias que deben pertenecer al maestre del castillo pero prefiere no quedarse con la duda.

— ¿En dónde estoy?—Pregunta envolviéndose más en la manta.

—En el castillo negro.

—El Muro—.Suelta no sin evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. — Al fin.

—Pobre chico. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunta un hombre algo enano con una gran calva.

—A…Arwyn. Arwyn Nieve—.Por un segundo casi revela su verdadera identidad por suerte el hombre calvo no lo nota sin embargo el joven detrás de él parece dudar así que intenta desviar la atención. — ¿Sois maestre? ¿No veo vuestra cadena?

—No, pero he servido a uno—. Responde inflando el pecho.

—Arwyn debe estar hambriento. ¿Por qué no vas a conseguirle un tazón de caldo y un poco de pan?

El hombre asiente y al salir de la habitación nuevamente la corriente de aire hace estremecer a Alys.

—Tengo entendido que has preguntado por mí. Soy…

—Jon Nieve—. Le corta levantándose de su asiento. En un principio no se dio cuenta pero ahora que lo mira más de cerca puede reconocerlo; la última vez que lo vio eran apenas unos niños y no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos pues era un chico difícil de tratar pero claramente en su rostro se distinguen los rasgos Stark.—Me alegro de verte de nuevo.

— ¿De nuevo? ¿Es de verdad Arwyn tu verdadero nombre?

Alys Karstark se encoje ante el error que acaba de cometer y se sonroja ligeramente. Había estado esperando que la reconociera después de tanto tiempo.

Niega con la cabeza.

— Mi familia y la vuestra están unidas por lazos de sangre y honor. Tenéis que ayudarme, no dejéis que mi tío me lleve de vuelta a Bastión de Kar.

El joven Lord Comandante reflexiona sobre las estas últimas palabras y finalmente parece reconocer su verdadera identidad.

-Sois una chica. Alys Karstark.

—No creí que me recordarías. Teníamos solo seis años cuando nos conocimos.

—En Invernalia. Fuiste con vuestro padre.

—Fui a conocer a vuestro hermano—.Contesta mientras asiente. —Éramos casi de la misma edad y mi padre pensó que haríamos buena pareja.

—Ya recuerdo. Se ofreció una fiesta en vuestro honor.

—Baile con vos y con vuestro hermano. El resulto ser muy galante en cambio vos fuiste bastante hosco. Al parecer no has cambiado mucho—. Suelta con una risita.

— ¿Vuestro tío es Lord Arnolf?

—No es ningún señor. Bastion de Kar corresponde por derecho a mi hermano Harry aunque lo último que supimos de él fue que estaba prisionero en poza Doncella. Mi tío es solo el castellano. Insistí a mi padre que dejara a uno de mis hermanos a cargo del puesto pero los tres estaban tan cegados por conseguir gloria y riquezas que no quisieron quedarse. Ahora Edd y Torr están muertos al igual que mi padre y mi tío solo necesita hacer enfurecer a los Lannister para que Harry corra con el mismo destino. Es por eso que me quieren casar con Cregan, por mis derechos a Bastión de Kar—. Responde mientras aprieta fuertemente el puño. — Tenéis que ayudarme Lord Nieve. En cuanto deje de serles útil se desharán de mí.

—Mi señora que más quisiera poder ayudarla pero cuando un hombre viste el negro deja atrás las disputas del reino—. Responde fríamente.

—Por lo que más quieras. Sois mi última esperanza—. Dice con lágrimas en los ojos—. Cabalgue hasta aquí con la intención de hacerme pasar como un hombre de la guardia de la noche. Puedo seros de ayuda—. Ruega hincándose en el suelo.

En ese momento Clydas regresa con un cuenco de sopa caliente. Alys se levanta del suelo rápidamente y vuelve a sentarse como lo había estado antes. Espera que el corazón de Jon Nieve no sea tan frío como el muro de hielo a su cargo.

—En cuanto se reponga indícale donde entrenan los nuevos reclutas. Ya le encontrare un lugar donde pueda quedarse—. Pide el joven Lord comandante saliendo de la habitación. Alys suspira aliviada y no puede evitar que las lágrimas comiencen a salir nuevamente.

Está a salvo. Por el momento no hay rastro de su tío. El costo de su libertad es un resfriado seguro y eso si tiene suerte, además de mucho peso menos; esta tan delgada que apenas logra sostenerse. Lo que más le duele son los caballos, Silencio fue sacrificada y espera que Eclipse sido encontrada por alguien cuando se separaron de lo contrario seguramente habrá muerto de hambre.

Unos cuantos días después de su llegada al muro y de su charla de convencimiento con Jon Nieve, Alys comienza su entrenamiento como cualquier otro hombre que se une a la guardia de la noche. Aquella noche por un momento llego a pensar que el joven Lord comandante la mandaría de vuelta por donde vino, o peor aún que la entregaría directamente a las manos de su tío. En cambio le permitió quedarse y entrenarse con el resto de los hombres; algo que desde pequeña siempre deseó.

En un principio le resulta complicado pues no está del todo familiarizada con las espadas y mucho menos en el combate. El hombre que se encarga de instruirlos se llama Pieles, antes era un salvaje pero se le permitió hacer sus votos y ahora forma parte de la guardia nocturna. Es un hombre amable y resulta ser muy bueno explicando por lo que Alys aprende bastante rápido. En ocasiones durante los entrenamientos se llega a dar cuenta de la presencia del joven Nieve observándola y eso la distrae provocando que sus nuevos compañeros la derriben fácilmente y en lugar de la vergüenza o el dolor la felicidad la invade al ver la cara de preocupación de su Lord comandante.

Con el pretexto de preguntar si se sabe algo sobre su tío se da sus escapadas para hablar con Jon. Nunca hay noticias lo cual resulta bien para ella y en lugar de eso terminan hablando de su vida en Invernalia, de sus hermanos y los de ella. Muchas veces le menciona lo parecida que es con su hermana menos, Arya Stark y Alys le divierte ver la cara de nostalgia que aparece en el bastardo.


	3. La larga noche

**La larga noche**

Ya es de noche cuando Alys se dirige enojada al lugar que se le asigno para para pasar la noche, era donde antes tenían como prisionera a una salvaje llamada Val. Algunos hermanos negros o caballeros del rey la llaman princesa. Alys no la conoce pero ha escuchado decir que es realmente hermosa, no sabe si es por pasar tantos días en el frío del muro y la falta de mujeres en él o si realmente es una mujer bella. Al parecer Val fue _enviada_ más allá del muro para negociar con el resto de los salvajes y evitar que se produzca otro ataque; aunque desde luego los hermanos hablan, se dice que Jon la dejo libre o que ella lo engaño y nunca regresara sin embargo el joven bastardo confía en ella a pesar de ser una salvaje y asegura que estará de vuelta. En estos momentos el recuerdo de todo aquello no hace más que enfurecer otro tanto a Alys Karstark.

Minutos antes se había encontrado con Jon en la armería, como de costumbre la plática comenzó con Alys preguntando si se sabía algo de su tío.

—Mis exploradores no me han mencionado nada. Puede que sea porque no saben lo que buscan pero al parecer aun no tienen idea de que te estas escondiendo aquí.

—Eso es bueno—.Responde aliviada—. Solo espero que continúe así.

—Entre más pasa el tiempo el muro se vuelve un lugar menos seguro. Es muy probable que ya se dirijan hacia acá.

—O que piensen que estoy muerta—. Interrumpe rápidamente pues imagina hacia donde se dirige la conversación.

—Es una probabilidad aun así no se darán por vencidos hasta encontrar tu cuerpo—. Responde ante su queja—. Saben que lo necesitan para probarlo. Había pensado enviarte a Túmulo Largo con las mujeres de las lanzas. Aun cabe la posibilidad de que te encuentren pero es más seguro que aquí.

—Aquí es seguro. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que soy una mujer además escuche a los otros reclutas decir que pronto habría una expedición al bosque de los dioses. En canto tome los votos…

—Sabes bien que no puedes tomar los votos, eres una mujer y aunque no lo fueras sabes que al unirte renuncias a tus derechos como heredera. Acudiste a mí por ayuda no por diversión.

—Y agradezco tu ayuda—.Responde enojada—. Pero no soy una niña y nadie me dice que hacer. Es por eso que llegué hasta aquí y ahora tu simplemente te quieres deshacer de mí. ¿A que le tienes miedo Jon Nieve? ¿A esto?

Lo besa e inmediatamente se da cuenta de que cometió un error. Se pregunta en que estaba pensando. Jon es un hombre juramentado de la guardia de la noche y no solo eso sino que es el lord comandante y a pesar de esto no la detiene y es ella quien se separa. Sale avergonzada y enfurecida por lo que no es capaz de decir ni una palabra; al parecer Jon termina confundido pues tampoco dice nada.

De vuelta a su habitación se maldice así misma por actuar sin pensar. Aún sigue deseando poder permanecer en Castillo Negro, tener la compañía de Jon pero también sabe que por su seguridad debería irse, si Túmulo Largo es una opción segura será mejor que esconderse aquí.

Comienza a quedarse dormida cuando de pronto escucha un cuerno, espera por una segunda llamada pero esta no llega. Deben ser exploradores que están de vuelta y vuelve a relajarse. En ningún momento pasa por su mente si vienen del norte o del sur, ni si traen noticias sobre su tío hasta que de pronto comienza a oír lo que parece ser una batalla. Toma rápidamente su abrigo y sale a ver lo que está pasando en el patio.

Algunos hermanos corren, otros lucen como si buscaran algo o a alguien. Es entonces cuando lo ve, Cregan Karstark parado frente de ella y apuntándole con el dedo.

—Es ella—.Grita.

Alys trata de huir pero tropieza con un hermano negro que la toma por el cuello, es más grande y fuerte que ella y por más que trata de resistirse no consigue soltarse.

—Que sorpresa verte por aquí querida mía—. Dice acercándose a ella—. No sabía que te gustaba vestirte de hombre. Mírate casi te pareces a tu querido hermano Edd, te falta musculo pero le das un aire.

—Maldito dile que me suelte, no querrás que salga herida—. Responde gruñendo.

—Quizás fuera así antes de que todos te dieran por muerta. Encontramos un caballo con tu ropa a unas leguas al oeste del Camino Real. Todos en casa lloraron mucho por tu perdida incluso más que cuando llegó la noticia de que tu pobre hermano Harrion había muerto—. Dice con una voz burlona—. Ya no te necesito, estoy seguro que puedo conseguir una esposa que sea mejor provecho que tú.

—Ya tienes lo que querías. ¿Ahora que ya no me necesitas por qué no me dejas en paz? Aquí estoy bien, prometo que no te molestare a ni a ti ni a tu padre pero déjame ir.

—Créeme, es lo que más quisiera pero no me puedo dar el lujo de fiarme de ti. Además ya les he prometido a tus hermanos, porque ahora son tus hermanos ¿No? —Se burla—. Bueno como sea les prometí a estos generosos hombres que se encargan de mantener la paz del reino que como muestra de generosidad podían hacer contigo lo que quisieran. Después de todo no eres más que una impostora. Y no pensaban dejarte solo para el bastardo; después de todo son hermanos y los hermanos deben de compartir.

Así es como comienza la larga noche para Alys Karstark e incluso so sol de invierno deja de brillar.


End file.
